


a roller coaster kind of rush (and i never knew i could feel that much)

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing as Foreplay, F/F, First Kiss, Kiss Prompt List, daisy's not as subtle as she thinks she is, s3 somewhere, undercover in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Undercover in a dance club. Daisy is definitely not distracted by May's look. Not a bit.Kiss prompt: MayDaisy + #8 kiss in the rain





	a roller coaster kind of rush (and i never knew i could feel that much)

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon request for MayDaisy+kiss. Google number generator gave #8--kiss in the rain.
> 
> This may be the tropiest thing I've ever written, therefore it needed T-Swift lyrics for the title ;)

Even Hydra isn’t so stupid to get their biggest names together in a location as unsecure as a public nightclub, but the owner is a known Hydra member, and plenty of shady characters (or their staff) rotate through this place on a regular basis. The assignment is simple—plant trackers on as many marks as possible and get out undetected. Most of SHIELD’s specialists have already taken a turn on this op, each pair going in no more than once a week to tag any sharks in the night’s waters and then get out unnoticed. Regardless of how each of them feel about clubs in general, particularly about the kind that are heavy on the blacklights and bass speakers is, thankfully, irrelevant.

Because tonight, Daisy’s been paired up with May.

She has no doubt that, if she were not playing a character, her former S.O. would have simply sat at a darkened table all night and glowered at her surroundings until it was time to leave. But for all her talk about hating undercover, May is all kinds of good at it. The persona she’s adopted for the night is far more energetic and upbeat than her real personality, but Daisy guesses that’s the whole point. The metallic purple and silver streaks in her hair practically glow under the black lights, and Daisy grins both internally and externally as May slips flawlessly in and out of character as they make their way through the club.

Even if she would have loved to see May in a dress again after that silver number she’d donned for that mission a couple of years back, Daisy has no complaints against the outfit she’s sporting now—black leather pants, her standard black boots, and a sleeveless top that, while appearing loose and modest in the front is nearly entirely open in the back, putting May’s enviable muscle tone on full display. Daisy’s been staring shamelessly every time May turns her back, which is often, since they’re both keeping an eye out for the mugs they’ve memorized.

“Think I’ve got one at my three,” May mutters towards the table as she swirls the remaining liquid in her glass with a skinny straw. “Hargrove.”

Daisy looks too, subtly, and spots the man in one of the booths, a skinny blonde practically sitting in his lap.

“Yep. And I think Norovsky just walked in too with the bald guy.”

She takes another sip of her own drink while May confirms this. 

“Yep. I think I can get him tagged when he gets to the bar. Be ready to jump on the dance floor after.”

May is gone in a flash, disappearing in the crowd, still not tall enough even in heels to be seen over the shoulders of most of the patrons. Daisy waits by their tall table, crunching an ice cube and keeping an eye on the other mark, who appears pretty drunk already.

She nearly chokes on the ice however when May suddenly reappears and catches Daisy’s hand, dragging her towards the crowded dance floor.

They’re surrounded by moving bodies on all sides when Daisy spins, ducking her head close against May’s while resting her hands on her hips.

“You going to get Hargrove too? Or want me to?”

Melinda presses close to Daisy, her hands sliding around to rest on the small of her back, apparently studying the mark over Daisy’s shoulder.

“I think they’re actually…yep, they’re going to dance a little. Just keep this up until we can get close enough.”

Daisy would be lying if she said she wasn’t thrilled at the excuse to keep pressing against May, but she feels the need to turn away, to press her back to May’s front, watching through the crowd as the tall mark and his platinum blonde date work their way towards them. Her own corset of a shirt has felt awfully restrictive since she put it on, but now she’s suddenly thankful for it’s structure, hoping that it will provide a little extra barrier between May’s skin and her own racing heart.

The mark and his date get closer, and Daisy turns her head while May leans over her shoulder to hear.

“I’ve got this one. Just be ready to make a quick exit.”

She breaks away from May under the pretense of moshing further into the crowd, coming out of it right beside Hargrove. She has his phone out of his pocket on the first try and slips back into the safety of the rowdy dance floor, installs the tracker in seconds, then slips it easily back into the man’s pocket before diving into the bodies again and practically swimming back to May and launching herself at her.

And pulling her into a kiss.

It’s indulgent and unnecessary—Daisy can’t pretend otherwise. A suggestive embrace would have sufficed for anyone paying any attention to them to believe that they were too horny to be in public a moment longer. May would have been perfectly justified to pinch her somewhere discrete to remind Daisy that she’s crossing a line all the while keeping up the act and making a quick exit as planned.

But she doesn’t. She kisses her back, for a shocking handful of seconds, before breaking the kiss by spinning over one shoulder and hauling Daisy by the hand towards the door.

It’s pelting rain when they get outside, which wasn’t in the forecast that day when they came in, otherwise they never would have planned for their getaway car to be a damn _motorcycle_. It’s still the quickest getaway vehicle though, the easiest to weave through traffic and then ditch and hide a few streets away, and somehow May manages to get them a safe distance from the club without crashing into anything, despite the rain that surely must be making it hard for her to see without a helmet or goggles.

When they pull off at the designated alley to wait for Mack and the getaway car, Daisy quickly leaps off the bike as May kills the engine. The two of them take cover under the awning over the back door of a shop, and Daisy wrings water out of her hair while May pulls up the collar of her shirt to wipe at her face. In the slant of light from the mouth of the alley, Daisy sees that the liberally-applied dark eye makeup has run all the way down to her chin.

“Should’ve seen this coming,” May is muttering, scraping at her skin with the damp fabric. The temporary hair dye has been completely washed out too, leaving faded rivulets of purple down her neck and bare arms.

“What, the rain?” Daisy asks, ducking her head ostensibly to wipe her face but also to hide any nervousness betrayed in her expression.

“Make sure Mack knows we’re waiting,” May only mutters in response, and Daisy takes her cue, falling silent while she texts Mack from her (waterproof) SHIELD phone.

He’s inbound but not that close yet, and Daisy is thankful for the white noise of the rain as a handful of awkward moments tick by. She can’t bring herself to look at May again or to say anything about the elephant in the alley, but she isn’t all that surprised when May is far more direct.

“You’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

It’s not untrue, but admitting as much feels unthinkable at the moment.

“Sorry,” Daisy mutters instead. She’s not sure how much she’s actually apologizing for, but she’s certainly sorry for something.

“Well, I didn’t say I _minded_ ,” May says next, and it takes a few breathless seconds for Daisy to process that _yes, that’s exactly what she just said_ , and turn cautiously towards May again.

“You knew?”

Her former S.O. is smirking at her in the half-light, her face now scrubbed clean and her eyes practically gleaming. “I knew. I was wondering if you’d ever get your nerve up.”

Daisy’s heart renews its pounding, but she’s already been bold enough for one night. The most she can dare to do now is smile.

“Are you going to kick my ass for this the next time we train together?”

“Insert your own joke here about me and your ass,” May says with another smirk, pulling Daisy close and kissing her again.


End file.
